


Escape

by Rin_Naomi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Naomi/pseuds/Rin_Naomi
Summary: Ever wonder how your life would be like in anime?No?Well.....you'll find out anyway. At least you won't be alone, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't only in the Undertale universe, it's a anime world in general. I would have added it in the tags, but they wanted to be a meanie and not have it for suggestions.
> 
> Anyway! I know you guys are already waiting for more chapters on my other stories, but this was a idea I made with a friend that I wanted to start on.....mostly so I wouldn't forget about it later and get lazy and not do it XD
> 
> So here ya go! Should have more chapters out easily with someone helping. Hope you guys like this story as well~
> 
> .....I really need to put update posts on these things...
> 
> Rin's speech: "Pop"  
> Sans speech: His will be in bold  
> Yui's speech: *Pop*  
> Jay's speech: ~Pop~

It's weird how people's lives change the outcome of others.

 

You wouldn't be who you were if it wasn't for her, and vice versa you'd like to assume. If it wasn't for a small baseball, we probably wouldn't have ever met. Even at this exact moment, you'd still like to thank that ball. As weird as that sounds, it brought you two together, and it was the best choice you've ever made. She was the perfect best friend, possible sister, and it's amazing how it was basically a fluke you two met.

 

But you're getting ahead of yourself here, let's start this from how we first met.

 

* * *

 

 

Most kids loved recess, but you couldn't care for it much. Some girls played hop-scotch, others brought dolls, but you, you'd rather sit on the swing in the far back of the field. So, that's what you usually did during recess, swinging back and forth while watching the other kids play.

 

Of course, you weren't always a anti-social, your pretty hyper-active and energetic. Just one of those days you supposed.

 

*HEADS UP!*

 

The shout was in no particular direction, but on instinct, you turn your head to the sound of the voice, and come across a rolling baseball heading in your direction on the floor. After the ball stops, you turn your head up to the sound of running footsteps getting closer.

 

*It didn't hit you did it?*

 

A girl your age was standing next to the swing, she had a dirty red baseball hat on her head, and a mitt in her dominant hand. She must have been playing baseball, if the ball and her dirty clothes were any indication.

 

After taking in her appearance, you return your gaze back to the girl's face, realizing you still haven't answered her question. You shook your head slowly.

 

"No.."

 

*Good!* After leaning down to pick up the baseball, she turns her sight around the area where you sat.

 

*So, why exactly are you over here by yourself?*

 

"Oh....nothing much, just....Tim."

 

The girl had scrunched up her nose to the sound of Tim's name. She had heard Tim make stupid rumors about your dad making experiments on animals, catching stray cats and dogs to use for his, lack of for better term, "Mutant Experiments".

 

*Of course....god damnit*

 

The girl immediately trains her eye towards the bastard Tim, and proceeds to throw the baseball in his direction, landing it square in his face. Now you would have been shocked, surprised or worried even, but instead, you started laughing, holding your stomach while almost falling out of the swing seat.

 

This girl had some crazy aim! Of course throwing balls into kids' faces would get her in trouble, but Tim deserved it. You honestly didn't believe anyone really liked him aside from his little clique he had started like a week ago. He's like the Jerry of this world from Undertale.

 

After sobering up from that perfect moment, you sat back straight, wiping a fake teardrop away as you turned your head to look back at the girl who just made your day, smiling wide.

 

*Well anyway, ignoring that sad excuse for a human, you wanna come play baseball?*

 

"But didn't you just-"

 

You turn your head to the now knocked out Tim, with a baseball stuck to his face, before snorting and turning back to the girl, pointing towards her now un-usable baseball.

 

She shrugs and scratches her cheek a bit, smiling.

 

*We got extras back at the sports shed.*

 

She winks and holds out her hand towards you, asking for the invitation again. After a few minutes of looking to her hand then back at her, you smile and stand up, taking her hand and nodding.

 

"Sure, I'll come play."

 

*Cool! Name's Yui by the way. What's yours?* She asks as she takes you over to the baseball field with other players.

 

"Rin."

 

*Cute name.* Yui (I can finally stop calling her that girl) says as she walks, she then notices something swaying from my key chain when she looked back. 

 

*Hey, is that a Undertale charm?*

 

It took you a minute to realize that she was referring to your key chain hanging from your backpack.

 

"Yeah! I absolutely adore the game, I used to have it and play it constantly when I was little, that is, until my dad decided to take it claiming it was for 'Research'" Cue air quotes. "I never saw it again after that. I would have bought another game, but I was afraid he would've taken that too." 

 

You shrug, seemingly given up on trying to even buy another game. But after one second of walking, you realized your mistake and looked away. Tim may have been a backstabbing jackass, but he wasn't exactly wrong about your dad. He is kinda a psycho, and saying he uses games he takes from children for his research, that's basically just telling the world that your a psychopath's daughter.

 

You were worried you already messed up this friendship before it barely started. So, you took a quick glance towards Yui, wondering if her reaction would be to immediately run away from you, or smack you into next week. But instead, you got this odd look of interest as she stares at you, waiting for you to continue.

 

After realizing she wasn't going to throw a baseball in your face either, you relaxed slightly, huffing out a small breath and continued your little rant about Undertale and your father.

 

"There are 3 routes to the game, Pacifist, Genocide, and Neutral. The Pacifist route has to be my favorite. A character named Chara from the genocide route can go jump in a ditch." Sigh "Of course, my little brain was too curious at the time, and with me being the lazy dork that I am, I didn't want to restart the game again to play the other routes. So I just looked them up on youtube, Worst. Mistake. Ever."

 

As you ranted about the game, Yui just continued to smile and nod, watching you make hand gestures while talking. You didn't realize you two started to slow down your walking as you talked, you were getting so into how in-depth the game was, that your small feeling of self-consciousness was blown out the metaphorical window.

 

After awhile, you found out her full name was Yui Shigami. Granted when you first saw her at the opening ceremony, she didn't seem like the talkative type, in fact, she seemed to be the anti-social and distant sort of person. You guess that's still somewhat true, if she's letting you talk her head off like that.

 

* * *

 

~Time Skip~

 

During classes, you would always look out the window when classes were boring. You would catch glimpses of Yui playing baseball with the other kids out on the field. Considering how you first saw her at the beginning of the school year, it's weird to see how much she had changed during the past few months.

 

Your pretty energetic yourself, and would put yourself out there more to play, but considering your background with your father, you lack friends. And you would rather not dwell on it any longer.

 

So a new day as any, everything started out normal. You wake up, clean up, eat breakfast, stick your sketchbook, iphone, psp, and your stolen Undertale game you found from your father's dresser, and head off to school.

 

....What? It's not the first time you've done this, all kids do it. Where have you been, living under a rock?

 

Anyway, the bell rang to indicate school was over. You reached for your bag as the teacher were saying last announcements in home room, and that's when your phone decided to call you out as the weirdo during a quiet moment in announcements. Embarrassment aside, the teacher allowed you to take the call since school was practically over.

 

So you grabbed your bag and left immediately, not wanting to waste another second in that awkward silence and group stares. You pulled out your iphone and stared at culprit. You sighed and looked through the hall, taking the call in the hallway isn't a smart idea since it's too close to the other classrooms. You decided to head outside, walking over to a tree near the baseball field, and leaning heavily on the tree. You bring the phone back up and unlocked it, finding out it's from your dad.

 

You groan inwardly, and debate whether to pretend you just died of a heart attack and couldn't take the call immediately. But you know he would just call you out on your bullshit the next time he saw you, so against your better judgement, you swipe the call button.

 

"Dad, what do you want. I don't have time to play your guinea pig today."

 

/talking on other end/

 

"What? Why do you want me at the lab? I told you I don-"

 

/more talking/

 

"I said no! I refuse to be your stupid test subject for your damn machine again!"

 

/cue more talking/

 

".....Ugh, fine. I'll be there after school gets out."

 

Deciding to cut out his stupid crazy laughing on the other end, you hit the end call button and slump to the ground, rubbing your temples to get rid of a budding headache. Unfortunately, you weren't the only one to hear that conversation.

 

Sensing another presence closing in, you snapped your attention behind the tree. A wide eyed and sweatdropping, Yui was standing just behind the tree, giving off a cautious aura as she walks further up next to you. Well shit.

 

'Ah geez, I'm in for a load of crap now, she'll probably want to take back any nice things she said before or-'

 

*Uh....so....did...did you want someone to come with you?*

 

Dumbfounded, you stared at Yui for what seemed like an eternity, before you gave your answer.

 

".....I'm sorry, what?"

 

*Would you like someone to go with you? To that lab I mean....you don't seem to get along with your dad that well, so....I figured some company would help.*

 

Still shell-shocked, you absently grabbed your bag and stood up, inching closer towards her, and without realizing it, nodded to her offer. Soon we left to get Yui's things and head off towards the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

During the walk, it was mostly silent. It's not surprising, considering we only met yesterday, but regardless the silence was becoming unsettling, so you decided to breach a topic.

 

"Uh....so...what exactly made you decide to come with me?"

 

*Oh, uh....I'm not entirely sure. I just felt as if going there alone was a bad idea.....just had this feeling is all...*

 

"Oh..."

 

And that was it. The rest of the walk was silent, you weren't a big fan of silence unless you were alone, but after that awkward 10 second conversation, you welcomed it whole-heartedly.

 

* * *

 

~Time Skip~

 

Finally making it to the lab after a 45 minute walk, we walked to the front gate. You picked out a ID card your father had given you awhile back, just in case you needed anyone from the lab, him or his assistants. Course, you never came here for their help cause their all a bunch of idiots, but also because this place constantly gave you bad feelings and nightmares. But your needed here for whatever reason, so you slid the ID card in the door gate's slot and walked through the sliding doors.

 

You motioned for Yui to follow and headed towards the last door in the back of the lab. It's where your dad did all his big projects, and from the tone of his call earlier, it must've been something pretty big.

 

You shuddered, apparently your dad had wanted to show you something so he called for you after school. He has crazy timing, you'll give him that. But his laughter on the other end would give you nightmares for weeks, whatever he wanted to show you, it can't possibly be anything good. Making it to the door, you froze. 

 

What would he want with you anyway? You told him you were done being his obedient little test subject for his stupid experiments. Not like that would have made a difference, he doesn't like listening to reason, or common sense for that matter. You turn your gaze down towards the floor and grip your arm to the point your knuckles turn white, trying to re-gain control of your emotions, before you started to hyperventilate. Being in this lab has brought nothing but bad memories. You needed to get out, you needed to be anywhere but here, you need to get away, you need-

 

You were faintly aware of a light touch on your hand gripping your arm, and you slowly give a side glance towards Yui. 

 

*Rin, chill. It's ok. It's not really my place to say this, but I don't honestly believe your dad is a mad psycho scientist that would have created a black hole in the middle of the floor or something. There's no need to get so hung up on this.*

 

Yeah, cause he made a black hole last week.

 

You sigh, and retract your hand from your arm, shaking your head, not really believing her, but putting on a brave front anyway. You turn to look at her and smile weakly.

 

"Yeah, your right. Let's just get this over with."

 

You turn back to the door of impending doom and slide in your ID card again, watching as the automatic doors slide open to allow you in. Walking inside with Yui following behind, we both took in the sights of technology of every nook and cranny of the place. Most of the machines you weren't even sure were real, they just looked like some very detailed toy you'd see in factories or something.

 

After a good minute of searching, you spotted your dad further back near a machine. It was big, it reminded you of the time machine from Back to the Future, except it wasn't in the shape of a car.

 

Walking towards your dad, he turned around, smiling like a maniac and raising his arms out to expect a hug from you. One look to him gave him all the expectation he needed, and he dropped his arms.

 

/Well well well, who do we have here~ If it isn't my daughter Rin and.....who might you be?/

 

You were just about done with his bullshit, but bit your tongue and crossed your arms, allowing Yui to speak.

 

*Oh! The name's Yui sir! Yui Shigami. I'm sorry if I cam unannounced, but I thought Rin would like a friend with her, if that was alright?*

 

/That is quite alright my dear~ This may prove more efficient than just having Rin here by herself, so I would like to thank you for volunteering~/

 

Giving the sly snarky smirk your dad usually gives his victims before engaging in experiments, you moved up closer in front of Yui, and glared daggers at your father.

 

"Cut the bullshit dad, why did I have to be here? And what's that machine?"

 

/Language, young lady~ Anyway, I'm glad you asked, this here is a.....time machine of sorts~/

 

*....Mr. Naomi, I don't really think that's possible? How can you mak-*

 

/Oh it really isn't all that difficult my dear Yui. See this isn't technically a time machine, but something even better! It is a machine that allows one to traverse time to different universes of any sort! Non-fictional, Fantasy, Videogame, Anime, you name it!/

 

"Dad, that stuff can't possibly be real! There is no one in the world who is able to create something like tha-"

 

/I did, my dear Riri~/

 

"LEGALLY dad."

 

/Well no matter, once I prove that this machine will work, I will be the most famous scientist in the world!!/

 

That drew you back a few steps. Proving this will work? God damnit, he plans on throwing us into that death machine!

 

You quickly tried to grab Yui's wrist and bolt through the sliding doors, only for yours and Yui's collars to be grabbed and thrown back into the machine doors. Hitting the machine wall and landing on the floor as the machine doors close.

 

/Ah ah ah, my dears~ You knew this would have happened if you came here Rin, and you just trapped yourself and your little friend there as well. Hope you two have fun in whatever universe you end up in~!/

 

You slam up to the machine door and bang on the glass door.

 

"Dad! For fuck's sake's, get us out of here!"

 

Your dad continues to ignore your plea, and starts up the machine. With lights of red, yellow and white shooting everywhere, you knew you couldn't get out. At least you had your bags with you.

 

You flop back, giving up on getting out, and grabbed Yui's hand, calming her down as best as you could while she trembled. 

 

"Well......at least we can see our favorite characters, right?"

 

Yui snapped her attention to you like you just grew a third head.

 

*What?*

 

Without noticing, sparks began to fly all over the lab, you both turned your attention to the loud cursing your father was spewing on the other side of the glass.

 

Something was happening, from all your time living with a crazy dad and coming to the lab to play, none of your dad's machines started to spark out randomly like this. As much of a psycho he is, he is smart, so this shouldn't be happening. But from the looks of your dad running from control panel to the next, cursing loudly, and assistants pouring in from the door. The machine was malfunctioning. 

 

Before you could call for help, everything began melting, and all you could really see and feel was Yui. You gripped her hand tighter, preparing for the worst.

 

The last thing you saw were the machines exploding before everything turned white.


End file.
